ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Kucorbian
Lord Kucorbian is a villain from ''Not Applicable''. He is mentioned in Tech 10: Rebooted and Tech 10: Star Spirit. History Pre-Series Lord Kucorbian was originally the ruler of a group of Anima Devorantum living on their forested home planet in the Anur System. Kucorbian always lusted after more power, and this eventually culminated in him single-handedly performing a genocide of his own species, absorbing their souls to give himself more power. The other inhabitants of the Anur System took notice of this event and eventually managed to defeat Kucorbian, though many lives were lost in the process. Kucorbian, though defeated, had absorbed too many souls to die, and was thus banished from the Anur System and stranded on Earth alongside the then-developing human civilization. Kucrobian wandered the Earth for millenia, making deals with people who were willing to sell their souls in exchange for vengeance or wealth. He made a significant number of these deals over the years, but always managed to avoid having his existence discovered by the general public. Not Applicable Movie=Kucorbian appears to the runaway Napoleon Eldridge in an alleyway, killing the police officers chasing him and offering him a deal. Napoleon refuses and is almost killed by Kucorbian, but is mysteriously infected by Swarm 1 and uses the "FLAMING BROADSWORD EXPLOSIVE STRIKE" finisher to destroy Kucorbian's body. Unknown to Napoleon, Kucorbian's soul later possessed a landfill worker, transforming the worker into his new body. |-|Miniseries= Kucorbian only appears in Fright Another Day, as the main antagonist of the episode. He sneaks aboard Herculian's ship as he and Napoleon travel to the Anur System. Once they arrive on Anur Transyl, Kucorbian announces his presence and begins absorbing souls, much to Napoleon's anger. The two fight, with Kucorbian giving Napoleon a sound defeat. Napoleon recollects himself and attempts to form a strategy to defeat Kucorbian, which ultimately fails. Kucorbian is victorious and attempts to absorb Napoleon's soul, but Swarm 1 reacts violently to this, forcibly reversing Kucorbian's attack and instead drawing the souls out of his body and into Napoleon's. Tech 10: Rebooted Kucorbian does not appear in Tech 10: Rebooted, merely being mentioned (albeit unnamed) by Napoleon in Rise of Gamma: Part 2. Tech 10: Star Spirit Kucorbian is discussed by Napoleon in Window Shopper. As it turns out, Kucorbian's soul lingered in Swarm 1 after his defeat, and has been fighting to take over Napoleon's body. Napoleon has managed to hold out on his own by using special medication, but notes that it will only work for so long, and sooner or later, Kucorbian will return, essentially killing Napoleon in the process. Appearance Lord Kucorbian is a tall skeletal alien whose head is covered with a piece of foliage resembling a carved pumpkin. Red flames billow out from underneath the pumpkin, creating an eerie reddish glow around his face. He wears black leather boots and fingerless gloves, as well as a short noose hanging from the back of his neck. Abilities Kucorbian's primary ability is his ability to absorb souls using a special flame called "Hellfire". The absorbed souls increase his power, and with as many souls as he's claimed, he's become practically immortal. Even if his physical body is broken down, he can simply take over someone else's body and warp it into a new one of his own. Kucorbian possesses the ability to create normal fire instead of just his Hellfire, but doesn't tend to use it much. Personality Kucorbian is a power-hungry, manipulative person who will do anything and everything he can to obtain more power. His reason for seeking power beyond any reasonable measure remains a mystery, as Kucorbian himself does not seem particularly interested in discussing the matter. In Tech 10: Rebooted, it is implied that Kucorbian's psychosis and consequential genocide of the Anima Devorantum may have been influenced by the Anti-Life Entity as a way to remove his species from the equation. Trivia *Kucorbian is the basis Napoleon used for his Hallow Fire transformation, making the two look near-identical. Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Not Applicable Category:Tech 10 Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Male Aliens